The present invention relates to disinfectants, and in particular it relates to hydrogen peroxide solutions with improved disinfectant and antimicrobial properties.
A wide range of disinfectants is known, as discussed for example in Disinfection, Sterilization, and Preservation, edited and partially written by Professor Seymour S. Block, Fourth Edition, published 1991 by Lea and Febiger, Pennsylvania. Certain peroxygen compounds, chlorine compounds, phenolics, quaternary ammonium compounds and surface active agents are known for their germicidal properties. The rate of disinfection is relatively slow in many cases, and some compounds emit volatile organic compounds or leave a persistent residue in the environment.
Hydrogen peroxide is finding favour in many applications because of the innocuous breakdown products of water and oxygen, and that it tends to have broad spectrum antimicrobial activity. Broad spectrum activity is important in situations where harmful organisms are present but their identity is not known. As hydrogen peroxide tends to be unstable and decomposes over time, steps must be taken to stabilize the hydrogen peroxide solutions if they are to be stored for any length of time. Various ways have been proposed to improve the stability of hydrogen peroxide compositions. For example, sodium stannate, sodium nitrate, and diethylene triamine penta(methylenephosphonic acid) have been reported as being useful as stabilizers, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,012 to Winterton et al., which issued Jun. 4, 1996. Additionally, a major drawback of most disinfectants used heretofore has been the length of time needed to reduce the bacterial count after the disinfectant has been applied to a bacterially contaminated material. For example, it may take 30 minutes or more after application of the disinfectant to disinfect a treated surface. In many circumstances this rate of disinfection is far from satisfactory.
Combinations of hydrogen peroxide with various surfactants are known. For example, Winterton et al. discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,012, a buffered disinfecting solution for contact lenses, which has from about 0.1% to about 1.0% of an ocularly compatible surfactant. Winterton disclosed that in one experiment, addition of about 0.4% anionic sulphosuccinate surfactant improved the killing time for aspergillus fumigatus to 6.9 minutes, compared to 9.4 minutes for a solution containing 0.1% nonionic surfactants. However, even 6.9 minutes is far too long for many applications.
The present invention is directed to improving the efficacy of hydrogen peroxide based solutions.
Accordingly the present invention provides an aqueous solution comprising i) hydrogen peroxide in a concentration of up to about 20 wt./wt. % of the solution, ii) at least one phosphorus-based acid in a concentration range of from 0.05 to 8.0 wt./wt. % of the solution, and iii) at least one anionic surfactant selected from the group consisting of C8 to C16-alkyl aryl sulphonic acids and alkali metal and ammonium salts thereof, sulphonated C12 to C22 carboxylic acids and alkali metal and ammonium salts thereof, C8 to C22-alkyl diphenyl oxide sulphonic acids and alkali metal and ammonium salts thereof, naphthalene sulphonic acids and alkali metal and ammonium salts thereof, C8 to C22 alkyl sulphonic acids and alkali metal and ammonium salts thereof, alkali metal C8 to C18 alkyl sulphates, and mixtures thereof, in a concentration range of from 0.02 to 5 wt./wt.% of the solution.
The pH of the solutions are preferably from about 1 to about 9, particularly from 1 to 7, and even more particularly from about 1 to about 3.
In one embodiment, the phosphorus-based acid is selected from the group consisting of phosphoric acid, phosphonates having from 1 to 5 phosphonic acid groups, and mixtures thereof.
In one embodiment, the phosphorus-based acid is selected from the group consisting of phosphoric acid, amino tri(methylene phosphonic acid), 1-hydroxyethylidene-1,1,-diphosphonic acid, diethylenetriaminepenta(methylene phosphonic acid), 2-hydroxyethylimino bis(methylene phosphonic acid), ethylene diamine tetra(methylene phosphonic acid) and mixtures thereof.
In a further embodiment, the solution contains up to about 3 wt./wt. % of at least one emulsifier.
In another embodiment, the emulsifier is selected from the group consisting of polyoxyethylene surfactants and hydrotropes, e.g. C8 to C16 alkylphenol alkoxylates. The hydrotrope may be selected from an alkylated sulphonated diphenyl oxide and an alkylated sulphonated diphenyl oxide sale. The emulsifier may be a C8 to C16 alkyl phenoxypolyethoxy ethanol.
In yet another embodiment, the emulsifier is octylphenyl ethoxylate.
In another embodiment, the solution has a hydrogen peroxide concentration of from 0.05 to 8.0 wt./wt. % of the solution.
In yet another embodiment, the solution has a hydrogen peroxide concentration of from 0.05 to 1.0 wt./wt. % of the solution.
In a further embodiment, the hydrogen peroxide concentration is from 3.0 to 8.0 wt./wt. % of the solution.
In yet another embodiment, the alkyl aryl sulphonate is dodecyl benzene sulphonate or an alkali metal salt thereof or an ammonium salt thereof.
In another embodiment, the solution contains phosphoric acid, a phosphonate having from 1 to 5 phosphonic acid groups, an anionic alkyl aryl sulphonic acid, an alkylphenol alkoxylate and an alkylated sulphonated diphenyl oxide salt.
In another embodiment, the solution contains a corrosion inhibitor.
In a further embodiment, the corrosion inhibitor is selected from the group consisting of a benzotriazole, a hydrobenzotriazole, a carboxybenzotriazole, sodium nitrite, sodium molybdate, sodium gluconate and sodium benzoate and combinations thereof.
In yet another embodiment, the corrosion inhibitor is present in a concentration of from 0.05 to 10.0 wt./wt. % of the solution.
In another embodiment, the solution contains from 0.1 to 10.0 wt./wt % of a C1 to C6 alcohol, e.g. methanol, ethanol and isopropanol.
In another embodiment, the solution contains a mono-or poly-carboxylic acid or mixtures thereof, e.g. acetic acid, glycolic acid, citric acid, succinic acid, or mixtures thereof, in a concentration of from about 0.05 to about 4.0 wt./wt. %.
In a further embodiment, the solution contains a non-ionic surfactant selected from the group consisting of alkylated alkoxylate surfactants, alkyl aryl alkoxylate surfactants and mixtures thereof.
In the past few years, efforts have been concentrated on developing chemicals that will be highly effective against microorganisms when highly diluted, will be low in toxicity to humans and other animals, and will not injure the environment. Of all the known disinfectants and antimicrobials, hydrogen peroxide appears to have exceptional potential, especially in terms of toxicity and injury to the environment because the decomposition products are benign. For example, at concentrations of 1-3 wt./wt. % aqueous solution, hydrogen peroxide is considered non-corrosive and non-irritating; at concentrations of 3-7 wt./wt. % aqueous solution, hydrogen peroxide is considered non-corrosive but an eye irritant; and at concentrations of above about 8 wt./wt. % aqueous solution, hydrogen peroxide is considered corrosive, more so at higher concentrations, and also a strong oxidizing agent.
The higher concentration levels of hydrogen peroxide solutions required to provide fast, effective action are not practical or economically viable, and may be subject to hazardous goods regulations and require special precautions for handling and use. Heretofore, one of the major drawbacks of hydrogen peroxide, in low concentrations, is that its antimicrobial action is too slow. A second major drawback is that it has not been considered possible to stabilize the peroxide sufficiently to make the solution commercially acceptable. For example, prior references indicate that a 0.1 wt./wt. % aqueous solution of hydrogen peroxide requires 60 minutes to disinfect surfaces contaminated with staphylococcus aureus, whereas a 25.8 wt./wt. % aqueous solution of hydrogen peroxide requires only 20 seconds to disinfect surfaces contaminated with staphylococcus aureus. The latter solution is clearly unacceptable for commercial use, both from a safety standpoint and an economic standpoint.
It has now been found that addition of phosphorus-based acids and anionic surfactants greatly enhance the activity of aqueous hydrogen peroxide solutions. The phosphorus-based acids are inorganic acids or organic acids. Especially preferred are phosphoric acid (H3PO4) and phosphonates having 1 to 5 phosphonic acid groups. Particularly preferred phosphonates are amino tri(methylene phosphonic acid), 1-hydroxyethylidene-1,1,-diphosphonic acid, diethylenetriaminepenta-(methylene phosphonic acid), 2-hydroxyethylimino bis(methylene phosphonic acid), ethylene diamine tetra(methylene phosphonic acid). Each may be used alone but mixtures of phosphoric acid and at least one of the phosphonates are preferred. Some of these phosphonic acids are available from Albright and Wilson under the trade mark BRIQUEST and some from Solutia Inc. under the trade mark DEQUEST. The concentration of the phosphorus-based acids is from 0.05 to 8.0 wt./wt. % of the solution. The lower concentrations are preferable for solutions with lower concentrations of hydrogen peroxide. The pH of the solutions are preferably from about 1 to about 9, particularly from 1 to 7, and even more particularly from about 1 to about 3.
The anionic surfactant is selected from the group consisting of C8 to C16-alkyl aryl sulphonic acids and alkali metal and ammonium salts thereof, sulphonated C12 to C22 carboxylic acids and alkali metal and ammonium salts thereof, C8 to C22-alkyl diphenyl oxide sulphonic acids and alkali metal and ammonium salts thereof, naphthalene sulphonic acids and alkali metal and ammonium salts thereof, C8 to C22 alkyl sulphonic acids and alkali metal and ammonium salts thereof, alkali metal C8 to C18 alkyl sulphates, and mixtures thereof, in a concentration range of from 0.02 to 5 wt./wt. % of the solution. Preferably, the anionic surfactant is an alkyl aryl sulphonate, especially a C10 to C16 alkyl benzene sulphonate or mixtures thereof. Preferred anionic surfactants are dodecyl benzene sulphonate, and tridecyl benzene sulphonate and their salts, e.g. sodium, potassium, ammonium salts. The alkyl aryl sulphonates are preferred because of their biodegradability.
Of the sulphonated C12 to C22 carboxylic acids, sulphonated 9-octadecanoic acid is preferred. Of the C8 to C22-alkyl diphenyl oxide sulphonic acids and salts, dodecyl diphenyl oxide disulphonic acid and disodium 4-dodecylated diphenyloxide sulphonate, alkylated sulphonated diphenyl oxide disodium salt are preferred. Of the C8 to C22 alkyl sulphonic acids, the sodium salts of 1-octane sulphonic acid, 1-decane sulphonic acid and tridecane sulphonic acid are preferred. Of the alkali metal C8 to C18 alkyl sulphates, sodium lauryl sulphate is preferred.
The hydrogen peroxide solution may be prepared as a concentrated aqueous solution, e.g. from up to 20 wt./wt. % hydrogen peroxide, preferably from up to 8 wt./wt. %, which then may be diluted by the end user, or the solution may be prepared in a dilute form, e.g. from 0.05 to 1.0 wt./wt. %. As will be illustrated by the examples which follow, solutions of about 0.5 wt./wt. % are effective in substantially reducing bacterial and viral activity.
Solutions having about from up to 0.05 to 1.0 wt./wt. % especially about 0.5 wt./wt. % hydrogen peroxide are suitable for use as household and commercial disinfectants, bactericides, virucides, sanitizers and cleaners. Solutions having about 3-4 wt./wt. % are suitable for use as multi-purpose cleaners and bleach alternatives in healthcare facilities, households and commercial facilities. Solutions having about 6-8 wt./wt. % hydrogen peroxide are suitable for use as a sporicides, fungicides, virucides, bactericides, broad spectrum sanitizers, general purpose cleaners and bleach alternatives, particularly in institutional, healthcare and food applications.
Other surfactants may be present as emulsifiers in the solutions. For example, certain emulsifiers are beneficial for cleaning surfaces with organic matter or grease and for providing stability to the solution. Typically, the emulsifiers are present in a concentration of about 10 to 30 parts emulsifier per hundred parts of hydrogen peroxide. Hydrotropes are preferred, particularly C8 to C16 alkylphenol alkoxylates.
Preferably, the emulsifiers are a mixture of polyoxyethylene and phenolethylene oxide emulsifiers in a concentration of about 0.1 to 0.2 wt./wt. % of the solution. The preferred emulsifiers are C8 to C16 alkylphenol alkoxylates, e.g. octyl phenol ethoxylate.
A short-chain alcohol, e.g. a C1-C6 alcohol, especially methanol, ethanol or iso-propanol, may be added to provide additional cleaning ability for organic contaminants. Preferred concentrations of the short chain alcohol are from about 0.1 to about 10 wt./wt. % of the composition. Addition of the alcohol is believed to provide better germicidal activity.
Because hydrogen peroxide has a broad spectrum of activity, it is useful in many different applications. In the healthcare field, the solution may be used in hospitals, clinics, laboratories, dental offices, home care and chronic care facilities. It may also be used in food and beverage processing and preparation, animal husbandry, the hospitality industry and for general sanitation, e.g. janitorial services.
The solutions of the present invention have a long shelf life, e.g. up to a year or more. This is surprising in view of the fact that previously known low concentration hydrogen peroxide solutions, e.g. about 0.5 wt./wt. % hydrogen peroxide solutions, generally break down quickly.
A preferred method for preparing the solutions of the present invention comprises adding the phosphorus-based acid(s) and the anionic surfactant(s) and optionally the emulsifiers to distilled or otherwise purified water prior to the addition of hydrogen peroxide. If there are any other ingredients, e.g. alcohols, scents, colouring agents, dyes, corrosion inhibitors these are preferably added before the hydrogen peroxide.